Currently on the market, there are a variety of aerosol dispensers and valves which facilitate dispensing product in a desired manner. Some of the known aerosol dispensers and valves have more than one dispensing position to facilitate dispensing product at different flow rates, e.g a low and a high product dispensing rate for an aerosol product. However, these known systems are somewhat cumbersome to manufacture and require operator manipulation in order to dispense product at different product dispensing flow rates.